Robin & Black Canary: Danger At Arkham!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: AU: First x-over of YJ and Arkham. With Batman off-world with the League, Robin and Black Canary bring Joker back to Arkham. But he soon starts to take over the island, working on something big for Gotham. Now, the Dark Birds must fend off Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Bane, Poison Ivy, Killer Croc and others if they are to win. Rated M for content and language. Pairing: DickxDinah.


Howdy there folks. Hope you all are doing fine. As stoked as I am about Young Justice: Outsiders coming around, I always felt like I wanted to do my own Young Justice story based on Batman: Arkham Asylum, so that's just what I'm gonna do while my friend ERoc901 Tha Clean-Up Man works on a new story of his own. In this story: it mostly centers around Robin (Dick Grayson) and Black Canary (Dinah Lance) escorting Joker back to Arkham Asylum while Batman is away with the Justice League fighting off a new threat in space. But, Joker tries to take over Arkham bit by bit. So now it's up to the two Dark Birds (as I call them) to take the Asylum back and stop Joker once and for all. But, during this ordeal Robin begins to show his amorous affection towards Canary. Will it work out as these two Dark Birds go toe to toe with Joker, Harley Quinn, Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and Bane in time to stop Joker from unleashing his army of Titan monsters on Gotham and the rest of the world? Find out next in Robin & Black Canary: Danger At Arkham! Main Pairing: Robin(Dick Grayson)xBlack Canary. Extra Pairings: ArtemisxOC, SuperMartian, Kid FlashxOC, AquaRocket, ZatannaxBilly Batson, WonderBeetle, Lagoon BoyxOC, Beast BoyxAquagirl (Lorena Marquez)XStarfirexVixen, SupermanxWonder Woman BatmanxCatwoman and so on and so forth.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Batman: Arkham Asylum in any way. All rights for Young Justice go to Brandon Vieti, Greg Wiesman, Warner Bros. Animation. All rights for Batman: Arkham Asylum go to Warner Bros. Games and Rocksteady Studios. Both Young Justice and Batman Arkham Asylum are owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros. Inc.

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Birds And A Clown!

It was a dark and stormy night in Gotham City, hometown of Bruce Wayne, CEO of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham's most eligible bachelor. What the public did not know was that Bruce was also the Dark Knight detective, Batman, founding member of the Justice League of America. Right now, Batman was away, helping out his fellow Justice Leaguers, Superman (Clark Kent), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscara), Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (Barry Allen), Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders), Dr. Fate (Giovanni Zatara) and Black Lightning (Jefferson Pierce) fight off a new threat in space, while Gotham was left in the hands of Batman's protege, Robin the boy wonder. Nobody in Gotham knew at all that Robin is really Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son. Bruce adopted Dick when his parents Mary and John Grayson, the Flying Graysons, who preformed in a circus owned by Jack Haly, were killed by a mobster named Tony Zucco. Dick donned the mantel of Robin and decided to fight crime alongside the Dark Knight as his partner. Dick has also formed bonds with other teenage superheroes such as Kid Flash (Wally West, Flash's nephew), Aqualad (Kaldur'Ahm, Aquaman's aide), Superboy (Conner Kent, Superman's clone/brother), Miss Martian (M'gann Morzz, Martian Manhunter's niece), Artemis Crock (Green Arrows protege and Sportsmaster's daughter), Red Arrow (Roy Harper, used to be called Speedy), Zatanna Zatara (a magician and daughter of Giovanni Zatara/Dr. Fate), Rocket (Raquel Ervin, the protege of the superhero known as Icon), Beast Boy (Garfield Logan, Miss Martian's adopted brother), and much more. Robin helped form these bonds with them, not just cause they are friends but they are also a team. A team of teenage covert operatives that carry out spy missions for the JLA called Young Justice.

 **(A/N: In the cartoon, their team never had a name. I'm having them call themselves Young Justice just for the fun of writing this story.)**

Right now, Dick was in the Batcave, sitting in front of the Batcomputer, wearing a gray t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers and a maroon jacket, and was joined by a man with a thinning head, a mustache, dressed in a tuxedo and holding a serving tray. This was Alfred Pennyworth, Batman and Robin's butler, as well as the butler for both the Justice League and Young Justice.

"Master Dick, your root beer is ready." said Alfred, as he had a beverage glass on his serving tray.

"Thanks Alfred." replied Dick, taking a sip of his beverage. "So, any word on where Bruce is?"

"Indeed there is." Alfred relayed the news to the teenage boy. "It appears Master Bruce and the other Justice Leaguers are fighting off a new threat in space. A threat known as the Sectotrons. These beings are currently attacking the planet Rann, but the League is fighting back with the help of Adam Strange, Sardath and Alanna."

Dick was wide-eyed in shock when he heard about the Sectotron's attack on Rann. "Hopefully, Sardath and Alanna might have to trust Hawkgirl. I don't want Earth to be caught in the middle of another Rann-Thanagar war." he said, but then the alarm went off on the Batcomputer.

"Oh my word, looks like there's trouble at city hall." Alfred pressed a button on the console and was a little startled by what he saw. It was a video of a man dressed in a purple suit and a gold-ish vest under the jacket with a ghastly white face and green hair holding a gun in his hand and pointed it at everyone in the room where a meeting was being held. Dick instantly recognized who it was.

"Joker!" said Dick, narrowing his eyes in anger at the man in the video. "He's holding Mayor Linseed and a few others hostage. I'd better suit up!" he stated again, but this time with determination in his eyes. Dick went over to a chamber that had a red, green, black and gold costume inside of it. He started opening the chamber by pressing his hand to it, causing it to open up as he grabbed the gloves first and zipped them right onto his arms as the fins stuck out on the side of his arms, next he put the bottom of the costume on followed by the top of it. Dick then grabbed the boots and swooped them on. Lastly he put on his Utility Belt, mask and cape. The top of the outfit had a capital 'R' on left side of it's chest. Dick finally grabbed a whole bunch of tools to help him out in his fight with the devilish Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. He grabbed his grapple gun, Birdarangs, a rod that became a staff he used, a shield, smoke bombs, an energy bar and a DNA sampler. He was now dressed in his Robin persona.

After he suited up, Alfred looked at another video. This time, it was a video of a blonde woman fighting against a bunch of thugs in a back alley parking lot. The woman was dressed in a black one-piece bustier-leotard combination with combat boots, gray stockings that went up to her hips with seams on the front and back, long fingerless gloves that went past the elbow to her biceps and a dark blue leather jacket. "My word! It looks like Miss Dinah is having a bit of trouble fighting these ruffians off." said the faithful butler, as he saw the whole thing.

Robin new who Alfred was talking about. The woman in question was Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. She is a Metahuman member and chairwoman of the Justice League who was born with the ability to generate Earth-Shattering sound waves with the use of her Canary Cry, which she had an accident when it nearly deafened her entire 1st grade class when she was little. After that accident, she wanted to vow silence but it would not work. She then trained with Ted Grant/Wildcat and the members of the Justice Society of America. She is also the woman who was tasked with training Robin and the rest of Young Justice in hand-to-hand combat while Red Tornado was their 'Den Mother' and Batman would deploy them on their missions. For a while she dated a fellow Justice Leaguer named Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow, but they broke up a few weeks ago so that Oliver could be with an old teammate of theirs, Felicity Smoak/Overwatch. "That's not good." Robin said, using the Batcomputer to triangulate the position and try to pinpoint the exact location. "Looks like Black Canary is fighting those thugs behind a warehouse area that's not too far away from city hall."

"I've prep'ed a set of wheels for you, sir." Alfred said, as went and gave the Boy Wonder a new item. "And be sure to use this as well." the item was a concussion detonator.

"Thanks, Alfred." said Robin. "With Batman and the other Leaguers off-world, I've got to protect Gotham. I'll contact the others if I need backup." he then slid down a pole and somersaulted into an alternate version of the Batmobile, Batman's signature vehicle. He ignited the engine, powered up the turbines and sped off out of the gate and zoomed off to help out the woman in need.

 **(A/N: I'm using the Batmobile from the 2004 cartoon entitled 'The Batman', that version has always been my favorite one. And I'm using the version of Dick's Robin outfit that appeared in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract the movie mixed with his Young Justice uniform.)**

 _"Hang on, Dinah!"_ Robin thought. _"I'm coming to help you!"_ he revved off to the spot.

* * *

Meanwhle, in the back alley parking lot, Black Canary was giving a beat down on some of the crooks she was fighting. She started kicking a few away while she threw one across the ground while one of them got the upper hand and whacked her in the head with a baseball bat.

 **(A/N: I'm using a variation of Black Canary's appearance from DC Showcase: Green Arrow mixed with her Young Justice costume and her New 52 costume.)**

"Haha, not so tough now, are ya, hot stuff?" one of the crooks said as he boasted.

The other guys grabbed and restrained her by the arms. "Got her, so can I keep her or what?" asked the second crook.

"Sure you can, Chip." said a third crook as they both dragged her over to their leader. The third one was the leader of the bunch. "Ooh, we gonna have fun with this broad."

Little did they know, Robin was closing on the area. He parked the Batmobile where the criminals could not see it. As he exited the vehicle, he crept along the walls, grabbed a Birdarang and kept it at the ready as he aimed it at one of the goons. He then got a second one out and aimed it at the other guys who was restraining Canary.

"One thing I'd like to know, how in the hell did Black Canary get here to Gotham?" asked goon #3.

"Dunno, Lee." The leader said as her grabbed the woman's chin. "You're an awfully long ways away from Star City, babe." he commented only to get a kick in the place where the sun don't shine.

"I needed closure, if you have to know!" Canary shot back.

"Didn't know." Chip stated.

"Don't care." Lee added.

"We were expecting Batman to be 'ere, but since he's not, we are gonna take over this city!" the leader said. "And you won't stop us, Pretty Bird!" he bragged.

 **(California Sun by Howard Helm & Jimmy Hart plays)**

Robin threw his Birdarangs at the two goons and jumped right over their leader to deliver a flying forearm to his face. "Stay away from her, punks!" He warned.

"Matty!" the crooks said as they went over to their leader.

The one called Matty got up to look at the young hero in front of him. "What the?"

Robin landed right over to Canary and helped her to her feet. "You're timing couldn't be more better, Boy Wonder." Canary said.

"Who's this loser?" asked Chip.

 _'Oh shit!'_ thought Lee. "It's Robin! Get them!" Then more goons appeared to fight them.

Robin turned his head over to the woman. "Canary, before I ask why you're here in Gotham, can we take these low-life's down?" asked the boy wonder.

Canary mused at what she heard from the boy. "Wouldn't have it any other way, Robin." she replied with determination in her eyes.

"Good, I have an idea on how to deal with them." Robin whispered to her, relaying his plan. "We each knock a few of them down and then I use my staff to sweep them up. And then you use your Canary Cry to knock them to the wall."

"Alright, got it." she said winking at him and then the two of them began to fight against the robbers. Robin extended his staff as he ran towards a few of them to knock them in the jaw, Black Canary did the same thing to the ones that came her way. Robin then wrapped his arms around Canary's and she spun him around as he kicked them in the faces. Next, Robin swept a few more off their feet and to the ground. Black Canary then spotted an angrier thug coming at her with weapons in their hands at the ready, but she had the upper hand this time. ***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*** she let out a loud sound like the screech of a bird, this was the true power of her Canary Cry. The force of the cry was so powerful it sent the punks flying to the back of their truck hard. Robin swept up the last of the goons.

"Heh, that was a good warm up, wouldn't you say, Canary?" he turned around and asked the woman as they high-five each other.

"Yeah, you got that right, kiddo." Canary responded.

But after they patted themselves on the back, the goons leader got up with a knife in his hand. "It's not over! I'LL KILL YOU! AND YOU FOR FUCKING SURE, AIN'T GOT THE BALLS TO-!" he was cut off when he got shot in the shoulder by a gun. It came from the side of him. "AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Shut it, punk!" said a voice from the side. The voice came from a heavy-set man dressed in a duster coat, fedora and had a toothpick in his mouth. This was Detective Harvey Bullock of the Gotham City Police Department, and with was a woman with short brown hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt, tan pants, black boots and had a GCPD badge on her left hip. "You okay Robin?" he asked with his Brooklyn accent.

"I'm fine Detective Bullock." Robin replied, shaking hands with the man. "Thank you for taking that punk down."

"Anytime." Bullock said again, before turning his head over to the woman that was with Robin. "So who's dis with ya?"

"Oh, this is Black Canary, one of the Justice League." Robin introduced the woman. "She was fighting these guys off on her own when she got whacked by their leader. That's when I arrived."

The detective got a good look at the blonde superhero. "Hmm, you don't look like how I saw you with the Justice Society." he rubbed his chin, pondering about it.

"That was my mom who was in the JSA, Detective Bullock." Canary said, shaking hands with the Detective.

"Oh, your following in her footsteps." Bullock could see it clear as day. "Good to know. Nice to meet you."

"You too." replied the blonde siren before she looked at the tan woman. "So who's this?"

"My new partner."

"Sonia Alcana, I transferred from the Blüdhaven Police Department." she said, showing her badge to them as she introduced herself.

"Detective Alcana, I've heard about you from Commissioner Gordon." Robin said. "He says your one of the best cops he's met."

Sonia blushed a little bit. "True. Thanks." she said.

"So, where the hell is Batman?" asked Harvey.

"I'm afraid he's off the planet right now, helping the Justice League on planet Rann fight off the Sectotrons." Robin said to them while the crooks were knocked out so they could not hear what was being said.

This news shocked Bullock and Sonia. "Whoa, I'm so jealous of Batman right now." he muttered. "Anyway, Black Canary, what exactly are you doing here?"

Sonia added, "Umm...That's a good question. I'd like to know that as well."

Canary let out a sigh and answered, "I needed closure from Star City." she told them. "Green Arrow and I broke up. He's with his computer expert Overwatch now."

The two detectives were a little baffled by this. "Well, guess we should get Chief O'Hara on the horn and let him know that the robbers have been captured." Sonia said.

"Good idea, but in the meantime, I'd better head to City Hall." Robin said. "Joker's holding Mayor Linseed hostage."

"That ain't good." Bullock said.

"You feel like taking down a clown, Black Canary?" Robin asked the Justice Leaguer.

"Hell yeah!" Canary responded pounding her fist into her hand and the two of them bolted off to the Batmobile, jumping into the Passenger and Driver seats. Robin was in the shotgun position while Black Canary was behind the wheel and it zoomed off to City Hall.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Wow!" Sonia said, as she was amazed by the exit they made.

Inside the Batmobile, Robin decided to get the low down on why Black Canary was in Gotham and why she broke up with Green Arrow. "So, Dinah, I know you told Detectives Alcana and Bullock that you needed closure from Star City, but why would Ollie break up with a beautiful woman like you?" he asked.

Dinah blushed a little bit, "Well, I don't know why but it just wasn't working out between him and me." she told him, feeling down in the dumps about it. "But I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful, Dick. That really made my night." she smiled to the boy, winking at him a little making him smile back at her as she kept on driving. "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yeah baby!" she felt like her inner teenager had come out to play.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." Robin said, feeling perplexed.

"Sorry, but getting behind the wheel of a car, it makes me feel like I'm 17 again." she said to him. "So, Alfred sent you?"

Robin nodded his head to confirm it. "I was enjoying a root beer when the alarm went off." he explained. "Before all that, I had just finished working a new set of threads for Artemis and Zatanna. But I'm still baffled that she hooked up with Billy."

Canary raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What, Zee and Shazam? Uh, don't you think he's a little young for her?" she asked.

"Well, he likes older women." he told the blond in black clothing.

Dinah ended up with a mixed look on her face when she squinted a little bit as she kept on driving. "Hoo boy." she muttered to herself. ' _'I hope Billy's not in over his head, otherwise, he might faint.'_ she thought.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Happy Harbor Rhode Island, we see the headquarters of the Young Justice team. The place was a cave inside what was called Mount Justice. This served as a home for some of the team members who had no where else to go, while for those who do have homes, this is a base of operations. And right now we see a boy with redish-blonde hair and green blue eyes dressed in a white and crimson shirt, jeans and tan shoes. This was Bart Allen, also known as Impulse. He was the grandson of Barry Allen/The Flash and his wife Iris West-Allen who came from the future to meet them and the original Flash couple Jay and Joan Garrick. He was currently hanging out with his cousin, who had short orange hair and green eyes and was dressed in a light blue button up shirt, white long-sleeve, light brown pants and white sneakers. This was Bart's cousin, Wally West, Kid Flash, and Wally was looking a bit down. Just then, they were joined by a young man with short black hair dressed in blue pants, boots and a black t-shirt with a red 'S' on it with a girl who had green skin and freckles, who was dressed in a white-shirt, maroon jacket and skirt, calf-high socks, lace-less shoes and a head band. These two were the power couple of the team Conner Kent and M'Gann M'Orzz/Megan Morse, or Superboy and Miss Martian, Superman's clone/brother and Martian Manhunter's niece.

 **(A/N: I made the inside of Mount Justice look like something out of Star Trek Voyager mixed with The Ship from Saints Row IV)**

"Hey Bart." Conner greeted the younger speedster. "Hey Wally." he greeted the older one next.

"Yo, wassup!" Bart said, as he high-fived them both.

"Hi Connor, M'Gann." Wally said.

M'Gann saw the look on Wally's face, and knew that he was feeling down. "Wally, is something bothering you?" she asked. "You can tell me if something is, y'know?"

"Oh, okay." Wally got up out of his chair and began to tell them what had happened. "Where do I begin? Oh yeah, it's like this. I tried to ask Jessie out, but she's already got a guy." he said. The girl he was talking about was Jessie Chambers/Jessie Quick, the daughter of Johnny Quick and Libby Chambers/Liberty Bell, two members of the original Justice Society of America. "Then I tried Linda Park, but she brushed me off." he let out a sigh of grief and plopped back down into his chair. "Man, is it so hard for me to get hooked up around here!?" he ranted and panted.

Just then, a young black boy dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a blue lightning bolt and a jacket, hat and a pair of black jeans, blue and gold sneakers was standing along with a blonde girl who had her hair in a ponytail dressed in a white t-shirt that exposed her midriff, darkwash jeans, black boots and a short sleeve brown jacket, a woman who looked a little bit like M'Gann and a boy who had green skin and fur on him dressed in a red and white outfit with a black claw logo on his shoulders. These were Virgil Ovid Hawkins/Static Shock, teenage superhero from Dakota City and partner of Principal Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning, Artemis Crock, Marie Logan, M'Gann's adoptive mother and her son, M'Gann's adoptive brother Garfield Logan/Beast Boy, a boy who nearly died at the hands of Queen Bee, the dictator of the country of Byalia while living in Quraq where his mom ran an animal sanctuary after retiring from the one season only show called 'Hello, Megan!' a show which M'Gann liked so much and she wanted to be like her.

 **(A/N: In this story, Marie Logan is alive and that incident that happened to her never happened. It was prevented thanks in part to Kara Zor-El/Supergirl.)**

"Uh, are you finished, Wall-man?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, Virg. I am." responded the ginger-haired speedster. Wally was basically the walking hormone of the bunch, which was one of the reasons Robin, Roy and Artemis had difficulty tolerating him.

Marie went over to the young man. "Wally, come here." she said, pulling the young man close to her. "Don't have such a bummed out face. Maybe Jessie and/or Linda weren't the ones for you." she said, soothingly. "I'm sure you'll find the right one. Just be patient about it."

"Marie's right Wally." Artemis agreed with what the woman said to him. "Don't be like this. You're not you when your down."

Garfield looked around to see if anybody else arrived yet. "Uh, when are Wendy and the others getting here?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, I've been wanting to know that too." Bart added to what Gar said.

"I'm sure they're on the way." Conner said, reassuring them.

Just then, a voice came over the loudspeakers. _**"Recognized...Wendy Harris: B 2 7, Marvin White: B 2 8, Malcom Duncan: B 2 4, Bumblebee: B 1 7."**_ , it said and in the room came a group of four individuals. One of them was a young woman with short black hair, blue eyes dressed in a white tank-top, light brown button-up shirt, red vest, darkwash jeans and laceless shoes along with a boy with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes dressed in a brown leather jacket, blue pants and gray tennis shoes. These were Marvin White and Wendy Harris. And with them were their friends Malcom 'Mal' Duncan and his girlfriend Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, the protege of Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom. Mal was a big guy in the muscular sense and was dressed in a white t-shirt and Karen had short brown hair that matched her eyes and skin while she was dressed in a black and gold sweater with black pants, gold sandals and black socks.

"Hey guys!" Garfield said, running up to hug them. "We've been waiting for you."

"Sorry we took so long, Gar." Wendy said, ruffling the green boy's hair and straightening the fur on his tail. "Marvin crashed into a pole on the way and we had to get Mal and Karen."

"So, anything new?" Mal asked.

"Well, Wally struck out again." Marie said to the big guy. "He tried to ask Jessie out, but she's with some other guy, then he tried Linda and she brushed him off."

"Dang, that's lousy man." Marvin said as he and Wendy sat on both sides of him. "But hey, don't let that discourage you."

"I'll try not to, Marv." Wally said, feeling like he was going to cry.

However, Karen had a smirk on her face, and went over to a pad that was on a stander of some sort, she input some kind of code and the computer went green. **_"Access Granted for Abigail Fairchild: B 3 4 by Bumblebee: B 1 7."_** the computer said as a light came from the doorway and in walked a young woman with torn up jeans, a leather jacket, a red tank-top that exposed her tight stomach and ample bosom while she had running shoes on her feet. She had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes and pink lips.

 **(A/N: This OC of mine is has the same last name as Caitlin Farichild from Wildstorm's Gen 13 and the same first name as Abbey Chase from J. Scott Campbell's Danger Girl, but they are not related. My OC is from a different family. Also Wildstorm is owned by DC Comics and Jim Lee while J. Scott Campbell owns Danger Girl.)**

"Glad you could make it." Karen said shaking the hand of the young woman. "Hey Wally, there's someone I'd like you to meet." she said, getting the young man's attention he spotted the brunette and had a dumbfounded look on his face when he saw her and his heart began beating like a kangaroo gone mad, trying to leap out of his chest.

"Hi there." the girl said. "I'm Abigail Fairchild, my friends call me Abby for short. It's nice to meet you Wally." Wendy made room for her to sit down next to the boy. "I'm new here. And I'm thinking about joining this team as tactical forecaster." Wally's eyes were more focused on her midriff and cleavage, but she pointed his head upward. "Eye's up here, you silly boy." she flicked him in the nose and giggled a little bit.

"Uh, hi . Nice to meet you too." Wally said, extending his hand out to her. She grabbed it and shook it. "So, what are you able to do out in the field?"

"Well, I got a photographic memory, which is what I was born with." Abby told the boy. "Karen found me when I was feeling bummed that I didn't get accepted into Yale and she gave me the offer of joining your team." he got a good look at the freckles on the boy's face and his green eyes and the sad look on his face. _'He's so cute, but at the same time, he seems down. I wonder why.'_

"Ohhh, well, uh... sorry about you not getting into Yale." Wally apologized to the new girl in the cave. "Are you dating anyone right now?" he asked straight out. "I'm just asking out of curiosity."

Abby was a little hesitant to answer him, "Uh...no, I'm not. I'm still single, why?"

Mrs. Logan took the opportunity to tell her what had been going on with him. "Wally's down because Jessie and Linda, these girls he tried to ask out, Jessie was taken and Linda brushed him off." she said.

Abby was a little stunned and not surprised at the same time. "Having some woman difficulties, are you, Wally?" she asked him and he nodded. "I think that's just because you're barking up the wrong tree." she put her arm around him comfortingly. "Don't bother with those two anymore. They obviously wanted someone else." she then kissed Wally on the cheek before handing him a piece of paper. "Here's my number. Call me later after I get my phone fixed." she told him as she purred like a kitten, making his jaw drop in surprise.

"Uh...Okay." Wally said, feeling like his face was burning up. "Oh yessssss!" he pumped his fist in victory, but then something came in on their TV set in the common room.

 ** _"Receiving call from Robin: B 0 1 and Black Canary 1 3."_** said the computer as they all rushed over and turned the TV on and it showed the image of both Robin and Black Canary.

 _"Hey guys."_ Robin said over the communicator. _"Robin here."_

"We read you, man." Wally said greeting his best friend.

Superboy got a good look at the place he was broadcasting from and in an instant, he recognized it. "What in the hey is going on, Dick? Why are you in the Batmobile with Black Canary?" Conner asked.

 _"It's a long story Conner."_ Canary said. _"Our Boy Wonder here saved me from being attacked from behind by a bunch of robbers, and the two of us managed to put them in jail, thanks to Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Sonia Alcana."_

The lot of them did not know who Sonia Alcana was. Mal wondered, "Who's this Alcana woman?"

 _"Bullock's new partner, transferred from Blüdhaven."_ Robin told them all. _"Right now, with Batman and the others off-world, I've gotta protect Gotham. But, it's nice to have Dinah here. Maybe you all can help us."_ Robin looked in the common room and noticed that there was someone he didn't know sitting next to Wally. _"Uh, K.F., who's this girl with her arms wrapped around your neck?"_

Wally cleared his throat and introduced the young lady with him. "Oh, this is Abby Fairchild, Karen set me up with her." he said, pointing his thumb at Bumblebee and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi Robin." Abby waved at the boy on the screen. "It's nice to meet you, shame it's not in person."

The Boy Wonder smiled wholeheartedly. _"Likewise Abby."_ he said to her.

"Oh, and its an honor to meet you Black Canary." Abby said, feeling like she was starstruck. "You're a woman I look up to. I wanted to be you, I was you for Halloween at one point. But to actually meet you, wowzers!" she added.

Canary had a light smile on her face, _"The honor's all mine, Abby."_ she said warmly. _"Anyway, here's the situation. Joker broke his crew out of Blackgate by causing a fire to happen there. Some of his guys are on their way for processing at Arkham Asylym. But he's holding Mayor Linseed hostage."_

This shocked everyone to the very core to hear about Joker running lose again. "The Joker again!?" Virgil asked with a bit of fright. "I don't think Warden Sharp is happy about that."

"Who?" asked Abby.

"Quincy Sharp, the warden of Arkham Asylum." Wally said back to her. "Right now, he's running for Mayor of Gotham City, bad publicity will effect his campaign."

"Why would he even want to run for Mayor in the first place?" she asked again.  
 _  
"I'm not sure."_ Robin said to the others. _"Any idea where Babs is?"_

"I think Barbara is at Wayne Enterprises headquarters with Mr. Fox right now." Wendy said.  
 _  
"Lucius? Okay, well, I'll call her and ask her to bring him to Mount Justice."_ Robin said.

* * *

During this time, at Wayne Enterprises Headquarters, we see a tall redheaded woman dress in a costume similar to Batman, only her's was a little brighter and it showed her hair standing over a table pressing something to an electronic device and with her was a man who looked like he was in in his mid-forties. He was a black man with a mustache and short gray hair and glasses. These two were Barabra Gordon, alias Batgirl and Mr. Lucius Fox. Barbara was the daughter of Gotham City's Police Commissioner, James Gordon and one of Robin's ex-girlfriends while Lucius was the technology developer at Wayne Enterprises. He designed all the gadgets for the Dynamic Duo and Batgirl at the same time.

"Are you sure this computer will work, Miss Barbara?" Lucius asked the redhead.

"Undeniably Lucius." Barbara stated as she added the final touches to her new computer. "Et Viola. It is complete." she said while closing the part on top of the device. "Wait till Young Justice gets a load of this new A.I. we made."

"I hope that it's to their liking." Lucius said as he saw Barbara's cell phone ringing. "Looks like Richard is calling you."

"Better put him on." Barbara pressed the accept button and Robin appeared on the phone. "Hey Boy Wonder, what are you unraveling this evening?"

 _"Oh, not much, Babs."_ Robin responded to the redhead. _"Just had a run-in with Black Canary, and stopped a bunch of hoodlums from beating her senseless."_

Black Canary appeared around the camera. _"Hey Barb, nice to see you."_ The blonde greeted.

"Dinah, what are you doing in Gotham?" Batgirl had a dumbfounded look on her face and wanted to know what the reason for Dinah being Gotham instead of Star City. "And why are you driving the Batmobile?"

 _"I'll let the team tell you about it when you get to Mount Justice."_ Dinah instructed. _"And bring Lucius with you."_

"Okay. Got it Dinah." Barbara said as she put her cowl back on, hung up her phone and turned over to Mr. Fox. "Lucius, care to join me for a ride over to Mount Justice?" she asked.

Lucius was surprised by this request and smiled. "I would be delighted, Miss Barbara." The two of them raced to the elevator, got on Batgirl's motorcycle and zoomed over to a Zeta Tube location to get to the Mount Justice Cave.

* * *

Back at Mount Justice, the Zeta Tube opened up and said, _**"Recognized...Batgirl: B 1 7!"**_ as said young lady entered, Bart sped up to her and embraced her by wrapping his arms around her hips.

"Heya gorgeous." Bart said, clicking his tongue at her and kissing her on the lips. She returned as her tongue danced in Bart's mouth, and vice versa.

"Mmm, Bart, I brought a guest with me, and I need to let them in." Batgirl said to the younger speedster. "So, you can let go of my hips now." Bart did as she told him. And Batgirl went over to the console and pressed a few keys on it.

 _ **"Access Granted for Lucius Fox: 3 9 from Batgirl: B 1 7!"**_ the computer said as the man made his way into the cave. The teen heroes were astounded that Mr. Fox was let in to their headquarters.

"Wow, so this is Mount Justice." Lucius said, as he looked around the fortress. "Fantastic. It's like I've awoken in some future age."

He walked into the living room and joined them all. "Uh, Barbara, who's your guest?" asked Marie.

Batgirl allowed the man to introduce himself. "My name is Lucius Fox, and I built all of Batman and Robin's gadgets." he said to them, leaving them amazed. "I also happen to be technology supervisor for Wayne Enterprises."

Bart did not know about this. "Oh, Mr. Fox, welcome to Mount Justice." he shook hands with the man.

"Ah, I take it your Flash's grandson, Bart." Mr. Fox stated. "Hello everyone."

"Hello Lucius!" everyone said in unison.

Lucius went over to the couch and sat down to get caught up with what Robin and Black Canary were doing. "Robin, Black Canary, good to hear that you are both on the case." he said to them.

 _"Glad to be on it, Lucius."_ Canary said. _"And, I gotta admit, this is the first time I got to drive the Batmobile. I feel like I'm 16 again!"_ she said feeling excited to drive in Batman's ride. _"We're on our way to city hall to get Joker back to Arkham."_

"Good luck you two. So do you mind if we watch you guys take him down?" asked Artemis.

 _"Sure."_ Robin said. _"It's a good thing I added this new camera into my mask."_ he pressed some sort of thing on his glove and the camera on the TV switched to what appeared to be a first person view like in the soldier video games. _"Now you can see what I can see."_ he turned to Black Canary to show her driving but it was zoomed on her breasts.

"Looking good, Black Canary." said Artemis.

 _"Thanks Artemis."_ Canary giggled.

Wally was in awe by the sight of the woman's bust size on the screen. "Uh, Rob, the camera must be zoomed a little bit." he said, not wanting to blurt out his usual depiction.

"Huh?" Robin wondered.

"I think what Wally's trying to say is, the camera is zoomed on Dinah's boobs." Barbara told him. Dinah looked down at her buxom chest and blushed again.

Robin, who was also blushing a little bit, refocused the camera on her whole body, driving the vehicle. _"Silly me, I forgot to adjust the camera."_ Canary flicked Robin in the nose a little bit.

 _"Eyes up here, you goof."_ Dinah said, with a dismissive-yet-comical look on her face while chuckling out of embarrassment.

Just then a girl with Caucasian skin, long brown hair and icy blue eyes dressed in a red bathing suit and a towel appeared into the room. Beast Boy blushed at the site of the girl. "Ah, good timing Lorena, we're just about to watch Robin and Black Canary kick Joker's can all over the place." she said feeling excited about this.

"Oh, okay." the girl named Lorena sat down next to Beast Boy. "Hey guys." she held Beast Boy's hand "I just got done swimming in the Grato."

 _"Who's she?"_ asked Black Canary.

"I'm Lorena Marquez, the new Aquagirl." she introduced herself to the blonde siren.

"Never seen you before, Lorena." Marvin said, feeling like he's meeting her for the first time.

"Oh, she's my new girlfriend." Garfield confessed to everyone, making them all gasp in unison.

Marie was a little dumbfounded, and she Gibb-slapped him in the back of his head, "Garfield Mark Logan, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Marie demanded an answer.

"I was going to tell you, but I got nervous that you and sis wouldn't like her." Garfield said, admitting his fright if told them right away.

Marie and M'Gann were puzzled as they looked at each other. "Oh, Garfield, you didn't have to hide how you felt." Marie put her arms around her son. "There's no shame in telling me about your love life." she stroked the green boy's head in comfort. "It's not that I don't like her, I love her." Garfield felt a little moved by what she said to him. "The only thing I'm miffed about is that you didn't tell me first."

"Or me." M'Gann added to that before turning her head to the brown haired beauty her adoptive brother asked out. "Hi Lorena, I'm M'Gann M'Orzz, the niece of Martian Manhunter."

"I'm Marie Logan, Gar's mom." Marie introduced herself to the girl and Lorena shook hands with them both. "So, you're a swimmer?"

"One of the best in San Diego." Lorena said, putting her hands on her hips, bending a leg and sticking her chest out. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Logan, M'Gann." she shook hands with them.

"Likewise, Lorena." they said to her in unison.

She hugged them before turning her head to the monitor. "Hey there Black Canary, I see Robin is using the camera in his mask to show us the footage."

Black Canary giggled with delight. _"Hi Lorena. I'm glad Aquaman found you before Ocean Master and Black Manta, otherwise we would have been done for."_ she said feeling relief that the king of Atlantis Orin/Arthur Curry, alias Aquaman saved the girl before Black Manta and Ocean Master could turn her into a Trencher.

"Me too." Lorena said. "And when I met Gar that day, I knew my life would suck without him."

"Aww, thanks beautiful." Garfield said before kissing her on the lips.

Abby scoffed a little bit, "Get a room you both." she said to them.

Robin and Black Canary both had a pair of light smiles on their faces to know that Beast Boy had himself a girlfriend. _"We're at City Hall right now."_ she told them as the car stopped in front of the building.

* * *

Black Canary and Robin exited the Batmobile and got ready for a fight at city hall to save Mayor Linseed and the city council as well as other hostages from the Joker's iron grip.

"So, Canary, ready to lay the smack down on Joker?" asked Robin.

"Oh yeah!" Canary said, with determination in her eyes. "More than ready, Boy Wonder." the two ran inside, went up to a place where Joker would not spot them. They hid above the audience and saw that Joker had Mayor Linseed grabbed by the neck, wrapped in his arm with a gun pointed at his head.

"Now that I have your attention, I plan to unleash a horrid terror upon your fair city, denizens of Gotham!" Joker said evilly as he laughed in a maniacal manner. "If I see anyone trying to come near me, they will get filled with lead and have their blood spilled!"

Above this whole horrible scene, the two Dark Birds saw the whole scary picture. Robin narrowed his eyes in anger as he saw how Joker treated the hostages. "That maniac!" Robin hissed. "We need to get at him without him knowing." he began to strategize. "I'll use one of my new R.C. Birdarangs to knock the henchmen down without revealing where we're at. And if that's not enough, then I'll use it to knock the guns out of their hands and we'll bash them and throw 'em into Arkham." he stated.

Black Canary did not know of this gadget Robin spoke of until he pulled it out of his utility belt. "You created a Remote Controlled Birdarang? Awesome." she said.

"Thanks." responded the boy wonder.

Robin threw the Birdarang adjacent from his right arm and he began controlling it with his glove remote, it kept spinning as it knocked some of the guns out of the goons hands and clonked some of them on the noggin and shot the gun Joker had out of his hands and into a water fountain. Robin jumped down from the area he hid in and extended his staff.

"Give it up Joker! You're through!" Robin said, making his declaration.

Joker raised his eyebrow, "Robin...What are you doing here, bird-boy?" the clown wondered. "Where's Bat's at, is he too chicken to face me himself?"

Robin narrowed his eyes in anger, "Batman's helping the Justice League elsewhere, so you'll have to settle for us." he told the crook as he kept his level-headedness at a maximum.

"Us?" Joker did not know what Robin meant until the blonde siren jumped down from the balcony. "What the hell!?" he said.

"The Boy Wonder brought me with him." Canary said.

"Black Canary!?" the clown said, feeling a bit startled by her arrival. "You're quite a long way's away from Star City, aren't you."

"Needed closure. Now, let's rumble!" she and Robin ran at the goons as they began to fight them.

 **(Spark In The Dark by Man Power plays)**

Black Canary jumped over one of them, landed on her feet and sweep kicked them to the ground as Robin clothesline-ed a few of them as they came running at him. Canary then kicked a bunch of the thugs in the jaw with a superkick, however, one of the goons tried to grab her from behind and did just that. Shrugged it off and got back at the goon by throwing him into a few more of them, causing them to fall right on their backs.

"Hah, that should 'sweep' you goons off your feet!" Canary joked as she turned around, flipped her hair and tossed one of the goons into another one.

Robin then used his staff to klonk a few on the noggin. "Take that you bastards!" he said to them. He then punched a few, before judo throwing one to the ground. Another Joker goon tried to sneak up behind him, only for him to slide under his legs, allowing Black Canary to kick him in the jaw.

"Don't just stand around! GET THEM!" Joker ordered a few more of his men to get rid of the Birds.

"Got it boss!" the goons said in unison.

More of Joker's goon squad burst into the main room and began shooting at the birds, but Robin but up a bullet-proof barrier to make sure the people who were bing held hostage were not harmed in any way. Robin then slid under another batch of the goons and whacked them with his staff. Black Canary tripped one of them up and then suplexed him onto the floor. They both did a double team move on three more of the goons. Robin then used his grapple gun to yank something out of Joker's hand.

"NO!" Joker bellowed as if he was scared. "You damn birds!"

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that, clown!" Robin shot back as he and Canary both got ready to do something they never tried before. "Canary, shall we?"

"Let's." the pretty bird replied. They both took a fighting stance, Joker went down, ran at them with his mallet, so he could mash them with it, but they countered his every move.

Joker felt very frustrated by this to no end. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. BIRDS. STAND STILL!?" he bellowed.

"Can't do that while you're running with that in your hands." Robin said to the clown prince of crime, before looking at Canary.

"SONIC BIRD SHORYUKEN!" they said together, they soon did their own version of Ken Master's move from Street Fighter by knocking Joker into the air. Robin gave Black Canary a boost with his arms, allowing her to use her Canary Cry, ***EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE*** she screeched, making Joker lose his hearing a little bit, as it came back to him. Then she slammed her knees on his chest.

The sonic siren then said, "Take that, you stupid clown!" right before she punched him in the jaw and in the gut, knocking him out for the count. "Robin, free the Mayor and we'll cuff the goons." she suggested.

"Got ya, pretty bird." Robin said to the woman in black, winking back at her as he untied the Mayor and his wife, who had also been captured. He also saw a bomb there too, he used his glove computer to hack into it and defuse it remotely. "Sorry Joker, but your bomb was a flop without a flip."

Canary laughed at the joke Robin made about Joker's bomb. "That was a good one, Boy Wonder." she said as they pounded their fists. "Much better than his." she pointed at Joker.

 **(Song Ends)**

"Yes, very good." Mayor Linseed commented. "We owe you our lives. Right, sweetheart?" he turned his head over to his wife.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Linseed agreed.

"Nothing to it, Mayor and Mrs. Linseed." Robin said. He lowered the barrier surrounding the other hostages and he and Black Canary all cuffed the goons and disarmed their weaponry. "You're all safe now. Joker and his goons have been bashed."

The people in the office cheered for the two Dark Birds and even got a few selfies with them. Just then, a woman with short strawberry-blonde hair dressed in a gray business suit and mini skirt, holding a microphone showed up with a camerman in front of her. This was Vicki Vale, a news reporter and one of Batman's former girlfriends. "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from City Hall. Just now, Robin, Batman's partner just beat down the Joker." she turned around and ran up to him and the blonde with him. "And it looks like he has a lady friend with him. Robin, could you tell the viewers at home who your friend here is?" Vicki asked the Boy Wonder.

"For the famed, Vicki Vale, anything." Robin replied. "This right here is the Black Canary, sonic siren of the Justice League and former girlfriend of Star City's own, Green Arrow." he introduced the blonde in fishnets to the viewers. She blushed a little bit, but was okay.

She gasped for a bit. "Wow, Black Canary! It's an honor to meet you." Vicki shook hands with her.

"The honor's all mine, Vicki." Canary said.

"So, what brings you to Gotham?" she wondered.

Canary said to Vicki, "I needed closure from Star City for a while." answering her question. "And I also gotta say, kudos to Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak on their engagement. Ollie Queen, you've got my vote." she said, giving a thumbs up to the Emerald Archer himself, if he was watching this. "Right now, with Batman helping the Justice League, Robin is left to protect Gotham. So I figured he could use some help."

Vicki and the other members of the press were stumped by this. "Where are they right now."

"There is a situation on the Planet Rann that requires their attention." Robin stated. "A race of aliens called the Sectotrons are invading Rann, and right now Batman, Green Lantern, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Dr. Fate, Hawkgirl and Black Lightning are helping Adam Strange, Sardath; a Rannian scientist and his daughter Alana fight them off."

The whole of the press was amazed by this whole thing and there was a lot of Ooh's and Ah's from them all. "Well, there you have it folks." Vicki said, returning her attention to the camera. "Batman and the rest of the Justice League are on Planet Rann, helping Adam Strange, Sardath and Alana fight off the Sectotrons. So, what will happen when our local Boy Wonder and the Sonic Siren of the JLA are tasked with protecting Gotham? Only time will tell. This is Vicki Vale, back to the studio."

It is then that Robin and Black Canary grabbed Joker by the collar and shoved him outside.

* * *

The two Dark Birds brought Joker into the Batmobile, handcuffed and threw him in the back seat. Canary started the car and began heading for Arkham. The people in City Hall all thanked the two birds and to some of the guys, Canary blew them a kiss. The women in the crowd did the same for Robin, but he just smirked.

 _ **"All units to Gotham City Hall."**_ said the woman on the dispatch radio in the police cars. **_"The Joker has been apprehended. Robin and Black Canary are now en route to Arkham Island."_** Soon, police cars and ambulances started rushing towards the building to see how the hostages were feeling over there.

Robin then pressed a button and contacted the others. "Robin to Cave, Joker has been caught." he informed everyone.

The team was all amazed by how well. _"Good job!"_ Wally said. _"You really gave him the what for!"_

 _"Yeah! Kudos to you both."_ Abby added.

 _"It's all over the news."_ Superboy said.

 _"Meeting Vicki Vale, truly a huge thing to happen in my opinion."_ Static also said.

 _"Plus, that Sonic Bird Shoryuken was off the hizz-ook!"_ Bart stated.

 _Marie was a little baffled by this. "Dinah, have you been playing Street Fighter?"_ she asked.

"Yes." Dinah said. "I find it intriguing."

 _"Dang. You can play with me on that game anytime."_ Garfield requested.

Abby then went up to speak again, _"I wish I had your fighting style Canary."_ she said to the woman she looked up to.

"Don't worry, when I have the time I'll show you what Wildcat taught me, as well as my mom." Canary replied, as she drove amid the streets. She looked at the wind shield and heard some banging sounds coming from the sky. "Oh, crap."

 _"That sounded like thunder."_ Gar said. _"Is it raining over there?"_

"Unfortunately yes." Robin said, looking out the front window. "Anyway, we're gonna head on over to Arkham and drop Joker off."

 _"Okay, but just in case he tries anything, we'll be in touch and so will the new A.I. Lucius and I created."_ Batgirl stated as a green face with electrical zaps up top came onto the screen.

 ** _"Hello there Robin, Black Canary, I am Oracle, Young Justice's new A.I. created by Batgirl to assist the team with any operation."_** the computer said.

This new A.I. amazed both of the Dark Birds. "Uh...Hey Oracle." they said in unison.

"Good to meet you." Robin stated to her.

 _ **"Likewise."**_ Oracle responded back to the two Dark Birds. **_"I hope you'll be careful when bringing Joker to Arkham. He's a slippery one."_**

"Don't worry. We'll be careful." Robin switched the comm-link to Batgirl and the others at Mount Justice. "Babs, that new A.I. you made is...interesting. Good work on creating her."

"Thanks, Boy Wonder. We'll let you do your thing. Batgirl, out." the comm-link turned off.

As Canary kept on driving she then heard another noise, but it was coming from her. "Whoa, my belly's growling." she felt her stomach as it grumbled. Robin felt a little stiff in his pants, but he tried not to pay attention. "Hey, Robin, got anything to eat in here?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Robin pressed a button and out came something for the 'Pretty Bird' (as Green Arrow once called her) to eat. It was a sandwich and a soda made fresh for her.

Dinah took a bite out of it, and it tasted good to her. "Hmmm, thanks." she winked at Robin. Then she let the car drive itself as she opened her can of soda. She took several gulps of it. The way Robin saw Black Canary guzzle down the soda was heavenly to him. What happened next was that Dinah felt a rumbling noise in her belly. ***UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!*** She covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Whoa, excuse me!" she giggled before letting out a laugh. The can was empty and she tossed it into a nearby recycle bin. She then noticed the Boy Wonder staring at her as if she were a goddess. "Robin, what is it?"

Robin snapped out of it and refocused himself. "N-N-N-N-Nothing! Don't mind me." he said, stuttering to her as he began to blush and hide his member. "By the way...That was a nice burp you did."

Canary raised her eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. "Thank you, Robin." she said, charmingly as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you like my burping." She resumed driving the car. "But right now, let's get back to the matter at hand."

As the Batmobile zooms by all of the streets, it passes a street sign that says 'Arkham' with an arrow next to it as the sign below stated 'Hitchikers May Be Escaping Patients.' while a bunch of leaves blew by.

Robin got a look at the GPS on the computer. "Okay, nearing our destination." he said.

"Whoa, it's a wonder it still works after so long." Canary said, looking at the outside

In the back of the car, Joker muttered. "Stand back fool, I've got a bomb!" he said, but then realized he was in cuffs. "Huh? Oh right." then he laughed idiotically.

The Batmobile went through the gates, and we see a full view of the prison. Arkham Asylum was once a big old mansion that was home to one of Gotham's most infamous patrons, Amadeus Arkham, but now that he's died it was more than just a mansion, it was a prison facility ideal for trying to 'cure' the various super-criminals that were plaguing Gotham like a disease. But now, a new chapter is about to unfold for both Robin and Black Canary. They must survive this eve of villainous evil.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Danger At Arkham as much as I did writing it. But as you also know, I made a cast list of this story on Deviantart along with a chapter guide. And it's finally perfected, feel free to check it out along with some of my other works. I know some people have made a few pairings of Dick Grayson and Dinah Lance in the past, but I don't think they have ever thought of making one like this.

Stick around for chapter 2: Welcome To The Madhouse! Robin and Black Canary bring Joker into the Intensive Treatment building where they find Warden Quincy Sharp waiting along with William North, Frank Boles and a few other guards. Back at Mount Justice, Starfire arrives along with Vixen, Cyborg, Supergirl, Power Girl, Cyclone, Mr. Terrific, Eric Alexander, Kenny Collins (both Kenny and Eric are OC'S of mine), the Garricks (Jay and Joan) and Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 (Power Girl's boyfriend). They watch Robin and Black Canary throw Joker into Arkham. The two Dark Birds meet Dr. Penelope Young, Louie Green and a few of the other guards. Joker breaks loose and runs wild and after beating down the goons that were broken out of their cells, they find out that Zack Franklin and his group need backup in Patient Pacification. Victor Zsasz broke free and tried to electrocute a guard. Can the Dark Birds find a way to stop this madness? Find out next time!

Please Read, Review, Like, Favorite and Comment. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
